In the structure (as shown in FIG. 1) of conventional elongated rod-light lighters (for ignition of candle pedestals or stoves, ovens), its ignition base A has threads B provided on the bottom, and an air-tight sealing ring C is sleeved thereon, the threads B and rod body D are screwed together, an ignition wheel E and a gas nozzle F are provided on the top of the ignition base A. In addition, a housing cover (not shown) is also provided on the top of the ignition base, and the user can turn the horizontal bar of the gas nozzle F to start or stop the flame and to adjust the strength of the flame (i.e. the gas supply quantity). However, such conventional lighter structure often has the following defects:
(1) Between the ignition base and rod body only threads are used to join them together, and it is extremely easy for the consumers' incorrect use or neglect to cause them to get loose and therefore for one to slip off the other, which in turn causes gas leakage and even danger.
(2) The opening and closing of the supply valve and the adjustments of gas supply quantity must all be executed by turning the horizontal bar of the nozzle. Particularly, since the nozzle and adjustment horizontal bar are provided and located too close to each other, when the flame is present, it is very inconveneint to make adjustments of the gas supply quantity, because if and when the user wants to do so, his hand may easily get burned, so this is a potential danger.
(3) When the user places the housing cover back on the ignition base, he must turn the horizontal bar of the nozzle inwardly to close the nozzle so that the bar will no longer hamper the mounting of the housing cover, and similarly, during use, the user also has to turn said horizontal bar outwardly to open the nozzle to let the gas escape, so the lighter is quite inconvenient to use.